something in common
by anime kaz
Summary: Ino over hears Choji and Shikamaru...Choji overhears Ino and Sakura. Both are pained at what they hear. Ino- "We have nothing in common!" Sakura- "If there was would you consider him?" What could ino and Choji have in common? ONESHOT


I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did have anything to do with Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be writing scripts or drawing mangas!

Something in common

She had only been sitting behind a tree on top of a grassy hill. It's not like she was spying on her team mates. In fact it was their fault for talking so loudly and not noticing she was there! That's it, it is all their fault! Stupid idiots. She really wish she didn't eavesdrop...errrr over hear them.

Ino had been sitting behind the tree enjoying the sun. Having no missions she had been taking a break from working at her parents flower shop. She enjoyed working at the flower shop during her free time. Truth was she absolutely loved flowers. Any colour, any size, any shape, any scent, she couldn't get enough of flowers. Maybe that's why she took her breaks on this hill. The cutest little daisies, of every colour you could imagine, with the most beautiful fragrance covering every inch of this sun clothed hill.

No one knew this was her place, she would never share it with a single soul. Not even Sasuke. Sasuke...What happened to that beating of her heart when she thought of him. It barely fluttered now. After what he did to Sakura and Naruto... After abandoning all his friends, his village and her... It hurt so bad. She cried in her room for days when she found out, but she was sure Sakura was suffering more; actually being there when he abandoned everything. Now she couldn't think of him the same way. Her heart did not yearn for him. Yes she wanted him back but marry him? No. not anymore.

Either way she never put any thought about loving another... not until she overheard that conversation.

Choji talked about loving a beautiful girl, hair like sunshine, eyes like a cloudless sky... okay that was how Shikamaru interpreted it for him, as he didn't think Choji telling this dream girl that her hair was like homemade custard and her eyes like blue berry ice cream, would work well for his friend.

This of course peaked Ino's interest. Choji loved someone and Shikamaru was helping him with his lines! How could she not eavesdrop... errr 'over hear' them. So she listened. Her back firmly planted on the harsh bark of the shady tree, a slight blush decorated her cheeks as a smirk occupied her lips. This girl was lucky. It sounded like he really loved her and Choji was a good guy! As long as this girl could cook they could be perfect together.

"Shikamaru... do you think Ino will accept my confession?"

Ino's smile fell, her eyes wide and her stomach sank. No. She didn't want to hurt Choji, she doesn't feel that way about him! He was a friend, that's all! A look of surprise took over her features as she realised a few things

1)her hand had made its way to her heart...why was her heart beating like this? Probably from shock and fear of hurting a friend.

2)her face was flushed red and hot...surely out of embarrassment. That had to be it!

She was embarrassed that she overheard his confession and her heart ached because she didn't want to hurt a friend. She had to ask an opinion.

* * *

Choji felt much better after his talk to Shikamaru. He had growing feelings for Ino since the chunin exams, after watching her fight Sakura. Ino had been amazing! And he couldn't forget it. The way her hair glided after her, the way she didn't hesitate to cut off her beautiful golden locks to win the battle, the way her blue eyes showed her determination.

He also knew she would be an amazing ninja, despite some harsh remarks he heard others saying, 'she would only be good as a spy.'  
'She couldn't win a real fight by herself.'  
'She should stick to running the flower shop.'

They had no idea how strong she had always been, and now she was so much stronger. He could see that and so could Shikamaru.

Choji paused as he heard that oh so familiar, sweet voice tickle his ears. Did he hear her correctly? He could have sworn he heard her say his name! Choji looked around and smiled at the object of his affection. She was sitting on a bench, with her back to him, talking to Sakura.

"So You heard Choji loves you but you don't feel the same way." Sakura's voice cut like a knife across Choji's chest but the nod of Ino's head stabbed like a knife in his heart. But he couldn't move... he couldn't run.

"urghhhhhhhh! Sakura I don't know what to do! I should have walked away when I first heard them talk about a girl! We are too different. He loves food I love flowers. There is nothing we have in common!"

Sakura patted Ino's shoulder as she gently asked "If you did have something in common would you consider him?"

Choji's heart couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want the figurative knife pushed further into his heart. Finally he willed his legs to move, his legs felt like led, his heart ached, he felt like throwing up. Why did he ever think he would be enough for her?

Unaware Choji had been and gone Ino continued her panicked words,

"Sakura you don't understand! I feel horrible. I am so embarrassed my face is red and I am so upset about hurting a friend my heart is racing. My stomachs tied in knots and..."

"Wait, Ino... did you ever consider his confession awoke confused feelings in you?"

"What?" Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy. Sakura took no note.

"Red face may be due to blushing. Heart pounding because you like him more than a friend and his confession touched you. Your stomach in knots may just be your nerves. You're nervous that these feelings are real and are anxious about when he will tell you."

"You think I like Choji? We have nothing in common! Nothing at all."

* * *

Ino rested her head on her hand, elbow on counter. Her break was long over by the time she returned to the flower shop. Her parents weren't too happy but she needed to talk to Sakura.

"_You think I like Choji?" _Her own words earlier rang through her head. What if she did...no! No she couldn't! They had nothing in common! NOTHING AT ALL! For any relationship to work there had to be at least one thing the couple held in common...Just one thing.

Ino groaned as she buried her head in her arms, face down on the desk. The door opened, a bell rang loudly as a customer entered. Ino didn't bother moving as she mumbled a muffled greeting,

"Welcome to our flower shop. How may I help you?"

"Ino." Her eyes shot open at his quiet, unsure voice. She sat up so fast she felt dizzy and her cheeks were so hot she knew they were red all over.

"Ch-choji?" She stammered as she watched him avoid her gaze.

Choji looked at his feet searching for words but quickly gave up when none came to mind. It was hard enough coming here when he knew she didn't like him but he had to at least do this before he gave up on her completely.

With no form of word coming from his lips he did the only thing he could... He opened up his large rough hand and held it in front of her. On his hand was a small flower made from icing, like the type you would find on wedding cakes. Ino gasped as she gently took it in her hands.

"wh..."

"I-I overheard you talking to Sakura..." Choji's voice was found, albeit quiet but definitely there. Ino looked terrified, waiting for his hurt to be yelled at her or to just watch his back as he left... but he continued to talk in his shy unsure manner,

"You said we had nothing in common... but I found something! This is both a flower and food! Something we both like. It may be only one thing and I know you don't like...bigger guys and..." Choji silently gasped as two soft lips made contact with his cheek. He rubbed it gently as his eyes and mouth remained wide open.

"I love it Choji...thank you." Choji smiled as he saw her face lit up, a slight red to her cheeks, a smile he would die for.

"So Ino...Tomorrow we don't have a mission... not yet anyway. Would you like to get some Ramen with me?" Choji prayed she would at least consider.

Ino held the icing flower gently to her chest and closed her eyes as she replied,

"Okay. But you will have to help me finish my meal. I'm on a diet."

Yes... this was going to work out well!

Authors note: just a cute little thought I came up with! Hope you enjoyed it! This is one of my Naruto pairing oneshots. The other are as followed

Dreaming of sleep: Gaara x Matsuri  
How do I tell him now?: Tenten x Neji  
Paralysed beyond control: Temari x Shikamaru  
Please...look at me!: Hinata x Naruto

My next one will be Sakura and Sasuke! I hope you read some of my others! Anyways my wrist is killing me! Too much typing I guess. So c ya l8r!


End file.
